Serial Killer
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: "Aku jadi bingung sama Yoongi, ngambek mulu." Ucap Jimin final lalu mendorong Yoongi pelan hingga tiduran. Yoongi yang berada di bawah Jimin menatap mata kekasihnya dengan gemetar, tangannya yang mungil mendorong pundak tegap Jimin yang semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Jim," -complete- Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon.


Yoongi sedang bingung kenapa kekasihnya hari ini sering mendengarkan lagu Lana Del Rey, biasanya Jimin tidak akan suka kalau Yoongi kebanyakan mendengar lagu Lana. Tidak seperti biasanya apalagi Jimin malah mendengar lagu Lana Del Rey yang paling baru liris. Judulnya Love. Yoongi jadi bingung kenapa Jimin jadi melankolis, soalnya 'kan biasanya Yoongi yang melankolis.

"Jim, ganti Serial Killer dong. Love mulu aku bosan."

"Tidak."

Jimin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari Lana Del Rey tidak membuatnya bosan. Kenapa ia menjadi melankolis, sih? Kurasa karena kurang jatah yang dikasih Yoongi deh, tutur penulis dalam hati.

"Yoongi, _to be young and in love…"_ Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi yang berwarna merah ranum seperti buah ceri. Benar – benar membuat Jimin mabuk akan Yoongi sekarang. Ia menginginkan Yoongi tapi apa boleh buat, kekasihnya terlalu muda untuk disentuh begitu sering olehnya.

"Jim, tumben dengar lagunya Lana terus, biasanya kesel kalau aku yang dengar lagu Lana."

"Lagi pengin aja," ujar Jimin santai sambil memeluk Yoongi dalam.

"Ganti Serial Killer dong," pinta Yoongi.

"Oh Can You See?" tanya Jimin.

"Love aja deh, nanti aja."

 _Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest  
The world is yours and you can't refuse it_

Yoongi jadi seakan mengingat masa SMA – nya dengan Jimin. Si casanova yang selalu dipuja seantero sekolah. Benar – benar Yoongi ingin menjambak rambut Jimin saat Jimin mendekati Yoong seakan Yoongi adalah mainan yang enak untuk dibuang begitu saja. Tapi dari perlakuan Jimin padanya yang semakin hangat, Yoongi enggan untuk meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja, yang akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa melupakan hal itu.

Masa SMA, masanya para orang – orang mencari jati diri mereka. Si casanova seakan menemukan tambatan hatinya yang begitu mengikat hingga Jimin tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi sampai ajal menjemputnya. Kalau diberikan hidup lagi, Jimin maunya cuman sama Yoongi saja. Itulah perkataan seorang Jimin pada Yoongi. _So cheessy._

"Yoongi mikirin apa?"

"Jimin pas SMA. Si casanova dari gua hantu, hehe."

"Nakal ya, hm." Jimin mencolek hidung Yoongi dengan gemas. Mengecup bibir dan pipi kekasihnya beberapa kali. Kecupan lembut setiap kali mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua.

"Jim, masa aku pernah mikir kamu itu malaikat yang diminta Tuhan tuk melindungiku."

" _Cheessy_ banget sih kekasihnya Jimin, biasanya aku yang gombal, kok malah Yoongi," ujar Jimin yang tidak percaya oleh perkataan Yoongi.

"Kan, setelah mama meninggal aku ngga punya siapa – siapa selain Jimin."

"Jangan sedih gitu, Yoon."

"Jim,"

Jimin menatap Yoongi hangat, matanya seakan berbinar kalau mereka memiliki waktu luang bersama yang biasanya dihabiskan sendiri – sendiri karena sibuk dengan tugas kuliah mereka masing – masing.

"Kok milih lagu Love?"

"Karena aku cinta kamu, Yoongi." Yoongi berdecak sebal. Dasar.

"Jim, bosan ganti, kek."

"Young and Beautiful?" tanya Yoongi.

"Oh Say Can You See, aja ya…"

"Jim, kamu ngga sibuk?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku masih pengin menemani kekasihku yang ngga sibuk – sibuk amat, haha."

"Jim, jahat."

"Lagian emang gitu 'kan, Jimin paling sibuk dari pada aku. Sampai ngga bisa temenin tidur."

"Jadi Yoongi cuman pengin ditemenin tidur doang."

"Ya, bukan gituh, tapi—"

"Shh, bagaimana kita beli es krim? Kan, Yoongi bilang pengin es krim dari kemarin."

"Udah ngga ngidam es krim lagi."

Jimin jadi bingung apa mau kekasihnya yang satu ini, serba salah. Tapi menggemaskan benar – benar buat ia gemas sampai tidak bisa berhenti untuk memeluk Yoongi tiap hari.

"Trus apa dong?"

Yoongi menggedikan bahunya acuh. Dasar Jimin tidak peka, rutuk Yoongi dalam hati. Benar – benar ia ingin menjambak rambut tebal Jimin sampai botak.

"Mau Jimin?"

"Ngga tahu,"

"Yah, ngambek."

Jimin mencium bibir ranum Yoongi sedikit melumatkannya. "Aku jadi bingung sama Yoongi, ngambek mulu." Ucap Jimin final lalu mendorong Yoongi pelan hingga tiduran.

Yoongi yang berada di bawah Jimin menatap mata kekasihnya dengan gemetar, tangannya yang mungil mendorong pundak tegap Jimin yang semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Jim,"

"Apa sayang?" Jimin menyeringai seperti macan yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Mata Jimin yang indah berubah seakan menggelap, seperti elang yang menargetkan mangsanya. Jujur Yoongi tidak bisa berlaku apa – apa jika dipojoki oleh Jimin seperti ini. Matanya bergetar ketakutan berharap ia tenggelam bersama sofa yang ia tiduri, tapi nihil bagaimana ia bisa melawati kukungan ini.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Yoongi." Tatapan mata Jimin seakan menghangatkan tubuh Yoongi yang ketakutan karena perlakuannya.

"Aku seperti berada di Serial Killer tadi."

"Jim, jahat."

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat Yoongi merenggut kesal karena sudah dibuat ketakutan olehnya. Dasar mungil, rutuk Jimin dalam hati. Jelas saja Jimin mudah mengintimidasinya, karena Yoongi mudah diintimidasi. _  
_

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **a/n**

 **hola, aku kembali. aku demam dari kemarin dan sekarang baru sembuh. sukaan mana, cerita nyesek atau manis?**


End file.
